Of Demons and Angels
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Lucy is an angel. Natsu is a demon. The only thing that seperates their fates from intertwining...is a fence. Slight OOCness. ON HIATIUS


Lucy Heartfilia, angel of the Zodiac Division." A loud voice said.

"I'm present God." Lucy answered bowing down to him.

"Tch." He said about to call the next name."Natsu Dragneel,...demon of the Fire Division."

"Here, here or whatever gramps. Can I go now Makarov?"

"For the last time stop using my real name you brat. Call me God like everyone else."

"Don't wanna." Natsu grinned , hands behind his head. Makarov sighed and counting to 3 he glared at Natsu. Natsu gulped realising if he said something else he'd be in trouble.

Natsu reluctantly paid more attention to the matter at hand as Lucy giggled at his antics. Natsu blushed and looked away. Makarov sighed seeing this.

"Lucy Heartfilia, the angel, Natsu Dragneel, the demon, you both know why you're both nere today right?"

Lucy and Natsu nodded. "Aye...Sir.."

"Would you care to tell me whyyy?" He said looking down at them.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and stayed silent.

"Lucy and Natsu. You are charged with the crime of demons and angels falling in love. You both know this is forbidden, and you could-, no CAN be charged with either the penalty of death. Or I can send Lucy to Segla*, and erase Natsu's existence from the I punish you two, do you have anything to say?"

Lucy looked at Natsu as he looked at her and smiled. Lucy smiled back.

Oh, yeah! She should probably be explaining how she got into this messed up situation. It's a pretty fucking long story. Oh crap, she's an angel. Apparently, she shouldn't be cursing. That's kind kf messed up logic. I mean...everyone has cursed at least once right? Rulss were made to be broken!

Ha! It's kind of too late for that now though. I guess falling in love wih a demon can change you...

But putting that aside, let's get to the flashback. Kt all started the day I, Lucy the protagonist lf this stkry had to deliver a package to Zeref, King of the Demons. Otherwise known as Satan himself. She couldn't really decline delivering he package, it was from Mavis afterall, God's assisstant. On hat day, this changed my life forever. Sounds like something out of a fanfiction right?

This is anything but...

"Lucy! Lucy! Slow down girl!" Mavis said flying in front of Lucy.

Lucy, hearing her name, stopped fluttering her wings. She turned to the source of the voice.

"Oh, hello Mavis. What are you up to today?" Lucy curtsied and smiled.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She said flying around Lucy, hands behind her back. "How are you?"

"...Good." Lucy said feeling suspicious. "Mavis what are you hiding?"

" . I guess the jig is up. Lucy can you deliver this package to Zeref-san for me please?"

"Wah, but I'm suppoused to be meeting Levy and the gang at a café, and Zeref looks kinda mean.."

"Well he is Satan...but don't mind that! Pleeeeease deliver this for me." Mavis said holding the package towards her. Lucy sighed and accepted it.

"Okay..."

"But remember. That's the only time you're allowed on he demons side. It's fofbidden for angels to cross on that side without a purpose, vice versa. " Mavis said.

"But Mavis you silly assisstant. God changed that rule a few years ago remember" Lucy said re-opening her wings and flying away.

"Oh yeah..." Mavis blushed in embarassment as she watched Lucy fly into the crowd angels, degeons and demons alike.

Lucy dodged various persons, flying around corners and taking a shortcut through a few alleys, she made it to the bridge. Hovering back down to the ground, and tucking her wings in her back, she walked across the bridge. The only thing seperating her from Hell now...was a fence.

Lucy stated at the fence for a few minutes and gulped.

She looked at the package once more and started to step forward.

"Took you long enough weirdo. " A smug voice said.

Lucy looked up to say a young boy around her age looking down at her. "What the-"

"Hello blondie." The demon smiled. "I see you're here for Zeref."

Lucy nodded. "If Zeref is your ruler, why don't you call him by his title, Satan?"

"I can. Don't wanna." The demon grinned.

"Alrighty then. I'll be going inside now."

"You know, you look kinda like a Luigi."

"Exsqueeze me?" Lucy said getting offended.

"You know...The name Luigi from that Mario game thing back on Earth."

"So you're saying I have an italian accent ,and I look like a plumber dressed in green with a mustache?" Lucy said slightly amused.

Natsu chuckled. "No no not like that. You just...look like a Luigi." Natsu chuckled.

Lucy glared.

"Just get your ass inside here already." Natsu said poking his tongue out at Lucy.

Lucy stared at he demon in shock. She's here to deliver a package to Zeref, she's nkt here to get harassed by a demon with...pink hair? That was almost laughable.

Lucy opened the fence and passed him by. He smirked as Lucy tried to ignore his gaze. She walked up Zeref's throne and unwillingly bowed. She was in his territory now afterall, she had to show soooome respect for a fellow fallen angel.

"Hello Satan. Mavis sent me to pass this package onto you." She said holding it up to him.

"Thanks. You can leave now." Zeref said accepting the package. Lucy nodded and walked towards the fence.

"You leaving already blondie?" The demon smiled.

"Oh it's you again Pinky. What happened to calling me Luigi?" She said turning to him. " Well duh, I need to get back to Heaven."

"My name's not Pinky. Don't you even habe the common courtesy to ask people's names blondie?"

"And this is coming from you?" Lucy said angrily.

"Calm down, calm down, don't get youd angel panties or whatever twisted in a bunch.."

"Excuse me?"

"Well...aren't you gonna ask me my name...Miss Blondie? Or should I call you Sassy?" The demon pondered.

"I'm not sassy.." Lucy pouted.

The demon scoffed.

Lucy looked warily at the demon in front of her. I mean..yeah, its not wrong for angels and demons to coincide anymore, but...can I really befriend a demon like this?

She probably shouldn't...

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and you are?" Lucy said slowly holding her hand out.

He grabbed her hand and grinned. "Natsu Dragneel."

"Now that I know your name, I'll be going back up to Heaven now." Lucy said turning towards the bridge once more.

"Wait." Natsu said.

"What?"

"See you later." Natsu winked as he left.

Lucy blushed. See her later? What does he mean by that?

"...bye."

Lucy opened her wings and flew back the way she came from, taking a slight detour and landed at a café. She sat at a table and greeted her friends.

"Sup Lucy." Gray greeted wearing all black alongside Juvia.

"Love rival.." She greeted.

"Hello Lu-chan." Levy greeted, white dress flowing in the wind. A few of her friends also greeted her.

Oh, before I continjenwith this flashback I should probably clarify a few things, huh? Alrighty then. First of all, there is a bridge that seperates Heaven and Hell. At either end of that bridge is a fence. A fence to get in or get or get out of Heaven, or a fence to enter or exit Hell.

Angels, half-angels/half-demons(Degeons), and demons can visit each others sides. Degeons can live on either side. Lucky Degeons... We can become acquainted with either side or just talk freely. Falling in love is prohibited.! Everyone knows that! Ahaha...but anyway, I'll continue.

Angels are people who's good deeds outway the bad deeds when they were alive on Earth, and we wear all white clothing. Are you happy you angel stereotypes? I should've said we wear all yellow or something just to tick you off. Anyway, these angels are divided into divisions for what thwy did in life, or what suits them. I was put into the Zodiac Division because of my love for constellations.

Demons are usually mistaken for evil beings, and although hat may be true, they're still people. Mlre like...angels gone astray when they were alive. Demons wear all red and are ruled by Zeref.

Zeref and Makarov were oncs very close but Zeref went astray, resulting in what's happening now, ruling Hell instead of being seating with Makarov and ruling Heaven.

Continuing, demons are also divided into districts, he same with Degeons, based on what they did in their lives. Demons aren't particularly mean, just a few of them can be real jerks.

Now listen closely! By now you should know what Degeons are , right? Why do we have Degeons you ask?You didn't ask?...Too bad..I'm the narrator. Well when I asked God the first time I came to Heaven, he said Degeons are people who's good deeds and bad deeds are tied. Lr they were suppoused to be angels but still deserved to be in Hell, vice versa. For exampls my friends Gray and Juvia. Gray is nice sometimes but he can be quite the chaotic demon sometimes. Juvia sould have been an angel if it weren't for her bi-polar personality. You can't just stalk your childhood friend and threaten to kill people if hey touch him! She's nice most of the time. Oh, did I forget to mention her and Gray were childhood friends? Sorry guess I'm not a good narrator after all.

So do you understand most of everyhing so far? Angels can only love angels, demons can only love demons and whatnot...

Oh, you have another question? If angels and demons can't fall in love with each other, what about Degeons? Tch, I should havd been a Degeon! Degeons are allowed to fall in love with angels, other degeons AND demons! If I was a Degeon I wouldn't be in his mess- oh, I'm being told to get back to the flashback...fine. Let's continue the story.

"Hey everyone." Lucy said taking a seat at the table as Levy slid her a soda can.

"We heard you had to deliver a package from Mavis to Zeref." Erza said taking a bite of her strawberrycake.

"Uh,...yeah." Wow, news travels fast.

Oh! I forgot one more important thing. I should probably tell you who's who from who.

Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Jellal and I are angels. Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mirajaine, Lisanna, Elfman, and Evergreen are Degeons. There's this one demon I know named Gajeel, but he mkstly talks to Levy. Let's hope she doesn't get in the same mess that I'm in...oh wait make that two demons. Let's not forget hat idiot Natsu!

"My, my, I've never actually visited Hell's side. The demons seem too scary." Mirajaine said eating a slice of chocolate cake. Lucy giggled. Mirajaine could take on a whole army by herself and she'd still be fine.

"It's not that bad, I guess it's just that there are a few annoying, goofy demons.." Lucy remembering a certain pink-haired weirdo. She gulped a bit of her soda.

"Oh...like that one now?" Wendy pointed.

"What do you mean-" Lucy turned around, eyes widening.

"Hello again blondie." Natsu grinned leaning on her shoulder.

"What the heck are you doing here demon?" Lucy said shoving him off of her shoulder.

"Can't I take a stroll in Heaven for a change instead of staying at the inferno?" Natsu said pulling a chair to their table. He adjusted his scarf as he scanned the pairs of eyes looking at him. "By the way, I thouht I told you my name's Natsu."

"And I told you my name's Lucy." She smirked.

"Touché." Natsu pouted.

"Oh lighten up." She said nudging him in his shoulder.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Mind introducing us?" Mirajaine said.

Lucy glanced at Natsu then at her friends and sighed.

"Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said poking Natsu really hard in his cheek.

"Ow woman!"

"Meet Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Jellal, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Mirajaine. Lisanna, Elfman and Evergreen aren't here right now." She pointed to each of them.

"Sup." Natsu grinned as everyone greeted him back.

"By the way, why are you nere?" Lucy asked sipping her soda.

Natsu snatched it and gulped the rest of it down his throat. "I did say 'see you later' didn't I?" He said loking at Lucy for her reaction.

"...You did.." Lucy said, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Soooo...Lucy. Mind explaining?" Levy said staring at a startled Lucy

* * *

So. Should I continue this story? Please let me know. That's the most i've typed in a while XD


End file.
